


野玫瑰

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 7





	野玫瑰

03  
易烊千玺的某个部位被王俊凯握在了手里，他整个身子软了下去，气急败坏地骂道：“王俊凯，我可是你小妈。”

“你再大声点，让外面的人也听听。”王俊凯的手指沿着内裤缝钻了进去，调笑道：“怎么这么紧？”

“王俊凯，我求求你…”易烊千玺的眼睛全红了，扯着王俊凯的衣服，“不要。”

王俊凯抽出了手指，易烊千玺红着眼在小声地抽泣，好似受到了莫大的委屈。他的喉咙干涩，欲望想要得到纾解，他说：“转过去。”

易烊千玺慢慢地转了过去，王俊凯把他压在了墙上，隔着裤子模拟性交的动作。

“别…这样…小…小凯。”易烊千玺的话断断续续的，眼泪毫无征兆地掉了下来。

挺立的部位完全没有下去的迹象，王俊凯想要褪下易烊千玺的裤子，让那部位深入他的体内，顶在他的敏感处。

突然响起了敲门声，易烊千玺的脸顿时苍白，王俊凯亲吻他的后颈，“小妈，你怎么把早上的高领毛衣给换了？”

易烊千玺慌张地说：“小凯，外面有人。”

“怕什么，没人知道你是我小妈。”王俊凯的吻移至易烊千玺的耳垂，他轻轻地咬了口，却得到了易烊千玺的躲闪，“这么敏感，怪不得我爸会喜欢。”

“我…”

王俊凯细细地吮吸他的耳垂，液体的声音爆炸在易烊千玺的耳边，敲门声没有停止，甚至夹杂着跟服务生交谈的声音。

“有人问服务生要了钥匙。”易烊千玺颤抖地说，“你先放开我，好不好？”

易烊千玺越是恐惧越是让王俊凯兴奋，他提醒道：“小妈，里面还有隔间。”

“我求求你。”

又是同样的求饶。

“求我？”王俊凯轻轻地揉了下易烊千玺的性器，问他：“那小妈拿什么来报答我？”

易烊千玺听见了钥匙插进锁孔的声音，“你想要什么？”

“等我想好了再告诉你。”王俊凯松开了易烊千玺，洗手间的门同一时间给推开了。

酒吧的洗手间是男女混用的，李紫嫣在吧台等了十来分钟没见王俊凯出来，敲门也是没人回应。更是有人见进洗手间的不止王俊凯一人，没问清是男是女，倒是把服务生给叫过来了。

李紫嫣没想到推门进来见到的是个男生，而且两人的神色并无有何异样，她上前插在了王俊凯和他的中间。

服务生用钥匙开了门，不想掺和三人的关系惹出事来，飞快地离开了洗手间。

王俊凯面无表情地问道：“李紫嫣，你这是什么意思？”

李紫嫣听着王俊凯的语气有些生气的意味，只好撒谎说：“我听他们说洗手间的门一直打不开，我担心是出了事，所以才叫来服务生开门。”

明显是半路找来的借口。

易烊千玺察觉到他的存在无疑是尴尬的，他正想趁着两人讲话好逃走，可李紫嫣却是死死地盯着他，哪里给他半分的机会。

“洗手间的门打不开不是件很正常的事吗，你不是第一天听说吧？”王俊凯把话说得暧昧不清，刻意引得听话之人胡乱猜测。

易烊千玺成了整件事的最主要人物，他的解释只会让李紫嫣更为愤怒，他只好选择了沉默。

李紫嫣扯出了个很难看的笑，他指了指易烊千玺，问道：“小凯，他是谁？”

王俊凯转头看向易烊千玺，对他抬了抬下巴，好像在示意他自己介绍。

易烊千玺无法揣测王俊凯的想法，他若是说出别的身份让王俊凯当众拆穿，会使得他们的关系在李紫嫣看来越往淫乱的角度去想。

“我是他小…”

“哥哥。”王俊凯接上了易烊千玺的话，眼中的笑意毫无遮掩。

李紫嫣一愣，“啊？”

“我爸给我找的新哥哥。”

李紫嫣一时间没反应过来，王俊凯没再多说下去，绕开话题跟她说：“我先回去了。”

“啊？”李紫嫣不去想易烊千玺的身份，她今晚想要跟王俊凯做的事可是一件也没有完成，“不是说好今天晚上你的时间只给我一个人的吗？”

“下次吧，我得送我哥回家。”

“送他回家之后不是还有很多时间吗，我就在酒吧等你，你送他回去再过来。”李紫嫣几乎是贴在了王俊凯的身上，撒娇道：“好不好？”

易烊千玺见状绕过他们两人走开了，李紫嫣的缠势大有不让王俊凯离开，连送易烊千玺回家也要阻止。

“你说好要陪我的。”李紫嫣搂着王俊凯的脖颈，“不能说话不算数。”

易烊千玺出酒吧的门，“叮”的一声微信提醒音，是王俊凯发给他的消息。

「换上我柜子里的那套紫色浴袍」

易烊千玺正要回复问号，王俊凯的第二天消息又发了过来。

「别忘了洗手间你说过的话」

04  
王俊凯回到家，上三楼进了卧室，衣柜敞开着的，紫色睡袍让人给拿走了，而床上却是没有人的。

他脱下外套，往二楼易烊千玺的卧室走去，没有关上的卧室门。他甚至连门把也不需要转动，直接推开了门。

易烊千玺一丝不挂地站在衣柜前，他弯着腰拉开了抽屉，取出了一条内裤，那套紫色睡袍整整齐齐地叠在靠椅上。他的上身很精瘦，肉眼看不出一点的赘肉来，在赤白的灯光更似陶瓷般白皙。

他穿上内裤，转过头发现了门口的王俊凯，吓得后退了几步，慌张地解释说：“我洗澡忘带内裤了。”

王俊凯向他逼近，温热的气息洒在他的身上，“小妈，你未免太过心急了吧。”

“我…”易烊千玺再怎么解释也无法让人相信，他看着王俊凯说，“过了今晚我们就两清了。”

“两清了？”王俊凯捏住了易烊千玺的下巴，“今晚只是为了洗手间而已，可你去酒吧这事我要不要跟我爸说还不一定。”

“你究竟想要什么？”

王俊凯偏过头亲上他的耳垂，他最为敏感的部位，“看你今晚的表现。”

易烊千玺闻到了王俊凯身上的女士香水味，皱着眉头说：“你身上有女人的味道。”

“没想到，小妈在性事上是有洁癖的。”王俊凯故意嘲讽道，他的靠近迫使香水味越加得浓。

“我会换好那套睡衣的。”易烊千玺用着商量的语气跟他说，“我不喜欢跟有别人味道的人做。”

“行。”

王俊凯去浴室洗澡，易烊千玺在去王俊凯卧室的途中，脱下了内裤扔在楼梯口，紫色的浴袍勾勒着他的身形。

易烊千玺在王俊凯的抽屉里发现了各种型号的套，他选了个最为合适的，拆开了外包装。

王俊凯从浴室出来，瞥见楼梯口让人抛弃的内裤，心情莫名的大好。半掩的卧室门透着未知的诱惑，他注意到紫色睡袍只遮盖住易烊千玺大腿的位置，悄悄地抬起手就可见白嫩的臀部。

易烊千玺丝毫没去留心身后，在王俊凯的卧室里踮起脚想要去够书柜最上层的盒子，试过两次没有成功，他也放弃了。

王俊凯从身后将他腾空抱起，手本能地去摸索没有外物的性器，而他却像没发生任何事的样子，说：“去拿啊。”

易烊千玺伸手拿过盒子，王俊凯也把人扔到了床上，亲吻他的大腿内侧，问道：“知道里面是什么吗？”

“不知道。”

“我妈留下来的戒指，是送给他未来儿媳的礼物。”王俊凯打开了盒子，内有两枚戒指，“可惜小妈，你是不能拥有的。”

易烊千玺用手合上了盒子，移到了一边，“既然如此你又何必抱我去拿？”

王俊凯对于易烊千玺的做法三分满意七分恼怒，他解开了浴袍的扣子，易烊千玺的性器裸露在外。王俊凯套弄起他的性器，说：“你穿着很好看。”

这套浴袍是他特意为易烊千玺而买的，蕾丝的花纹，若隐若现的肌肤。他总是抱着浴袍想象着易烊千玺在他身下求饶，从而达到自我抚慰的效果。

易烊千玺的手紧抓着床单，不发出任何的呻吟声。

“小妈，你想我带套还是不带？”王俊凯的手探进了易烊千玺的穴口，在潮湿的内部顶弄。

易烊千玺的额头渗出了汗水，艰难地说道：“带套。”

王俊凯三指并入，搜刮着他的内壁，他俯下身子对易烊千玺说，“可我想直接进去。”

“你…啊…”

易烊千玺的体内多了根粗大的性器，像是坠入无底洞的异物一样，不断地在朝更深处顶。

“王俊凯…你慢点…”易烊千玺让王俊凯撞得意识模糊，年轻的体力糅合着欲望的冲击一并撞入。

王俊凯吻住了易烊千玺的唇瓣，狠狠地问道：“为什么要去那里？”

易烊千玺不知王俊凯是替邬童而问还是替自己而问，他张开嘴让王俊凯更好地占有。王俊凯分开了易烊千玺的双腿，吼道：“叫出来。”

“…王俊凯…你轻点…”易烊千玺重复地在王俊凯，除去进入的叫声，他再也没有叫过，“…你他妈…混蛋…”

王俊凯疯狂地亲吻易烊千玺的身上，下身却没再有动作。空虚感爬遍易烊千玺的细胞，他主动去扭动身子，“王俊凯…你动一动。”

“小妈，你不是喊疼吗？”王俊凯的性器一点一点地从他体内退出，“不是喊不要吗？”

“王俊凯…”易烊千玺的眼睛里含着泪水，自我辩解道：“没有喊不要。”

王俊凯拍了下他的臀部，液体从他的穴口流了出来，“转过去。”

易烊千玺慢慢地翻了个身，王俊凯从身后进入，低声问道：“我爸操你的时候，你也是这样的吗？”

05  
“王俊凯，你明明知道我是…啊…”

王俊凯猛地顶入，面色有些难看，他说：“不用你提醒。”

易烊千玺醒来已是傍晚时刻，他整个人躺在了王俊凯的怀里，身上套了件只遮住上半身的睡衣，浅色的窗帘透出一点的光线。他轻手轻脚地移开王俊凯抱着他的手，可在完成的下一秒又会重新回到王俊凯的怀里。

“你要是醒了，就松开我。”易烊千玺没好气地说，三次的失败他相信王俊凯是在装睡。

王俊凯睁开了眼，只是他的手又一次地向下摸去，拉了拉他的内裤，说：“在家就别穿这个了。”

易烊千玺拒绝道：“不行。”

“我给阿姨放了三天的假，这三天家里只有我们两个人。”王俊凯脱下了易烊千玺的内裤，“没人会知道的。”

易烊千玺推开了王俊凯，从床上站了起来，飞快地穿好裤子，“我去给你做饭。”

王俊凯点了点头，易烊千玺跑出卧室的样子有些酿跄，让王俊凯忍不住发笑。

“小妈。”王俊凯捡起地面上留满液体的紫色睡袍，“易烊千玺。”

易烊千玺做好饭，围裙还没有脱下，王俊凯从身后抱住了他，一下又一下地撞击。

“王俊凯，已经是第二天了。”易烊千玺以着难堪的姿势趴在厨房的台上，透明的窗户可视到花园的景象，赤白的灯光照在他们的身上。

“可我也说过看你表现啊。”

“所以，你想怎么样？”

“这三天睡在我卧室里。”王俊凯给易烊千玺递了张相片，是易烊千玺在酒吧里的背影，“不然，这组照片所有的人都会看到，包括你的学生和我爸。”

王俊凯把想跟易烊千玺做爱用其他的方式说出，可易烊千玺不知道王俊凯手中有多少张照片，只好点头答应了。

“我说的是什么意思你该明白吧？”王俊凯咬住了易烊千玺的后颈，用虎牙在上面落下专属的痕迹。

“这三天我哪都不会去。”

吃饭的过程中，王俊凯没做出任何事来，反倒是给易烊千玺夹菜，总是盯着易烊千玺看。

易烊千玺埋着头吃饭，尽可能不去看王俊凯的眼睛，夹过来的菜也不去挑只管往嘴里塞。

王俊凯问他：“新建的公园去过吗？”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，他教完课回来也只是在花园里散散步，很少会出门去。邬童工作又忙，闲下来陪他的时间更是少之又少。

“吃完饭一起去走走吧。”

“好。”

冬夜。

公园的小道里没什么人，易烊千玺出门穿得单薄，只依靠着吹热气来提高手的温度。

王俊凯牵过易烊千玺的手，塞了暖手宝在他的手里，问道：“还冷吗？”

“王俊凯，要是你比我大个一两岁，我们这样子真像谈恋爱。”易烊千玺捂着暖手宝，站在路灯下，风吹落了树叶飘在他的发梢，“可我比你大七岁，还是你小妈。”

“那又怎么样？”

“没怎样，等你爸回来，你还是安安分分地喊我小妈吧。”易烊千玺摸了摸王俊凯的头，有种长辈的亲昵。

王俊凯莫名地恼火，易烊千玺总是在提醒着他，“他不回来我也喊你小妈。”

“那不一样。”

“什么不一样？”王俊凯的脸色铁青，“是因为这是我们在做爱的时候我喊你小妈，所以才不一样吗？”

易烊千玺搂过王俊凯的脖颈，唇瓣贴了上去，王俊凯侧过头让吻落空了。

“你看，我是你小妈，是不一样的。”易烊千玺的眼中有一丝的狡黠，似乎是捉弄王俊凯成功的喜悦，“毕竟我喊你爸喊的是老公。”

说完，易烊千玺自顾自地往前走，王俊凯看着他的背影，眼中一片阴霾。散完步回家，易烊千玺去浴室洗澡，王俊凯在沙发上看电视。

易烊千玺吹完头发出来，王俊凯依旧在看电视，他走过去问道：“怎么重复看同一个片段？”

王俊凯伸手揽过易烊千玺，把他抱在沙发的另一侧，说：“这三天你只是易烊千玺，不是我的小妈。”

易烊千玺笑了笑，默许了王俊凯的话。

王俊凯的手伸进了他的睡裤里，没有任何的外物，只有赤热的欲望，“这么听话。”

“迟早是要脱下来的。”

“昨晚舒服吗？”王俊凯的手绕到了易烊千玺的臀部，轻轻地揉捏，“说出来，没有别人。”

“舒服。”易烊千玺的耳根发红，他不得不去承认王俊凯在情事上的高超。

“你是第一次去那个酒吧吗？”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，“不是。”

“除了我父亲，还跟别人做过吗？”王俊凯的占有欲依旧是在的，尤其是面对着易烊千玺，他恨不得去窥尽他所有的过去。

易烊千玺没去回答，王俊凯扯下了他的睡裤，说：“坐上来。”

06  
易烊千玺解开了王俊凯的皮带，内外裤一同脱了下来，他抬起臀部对着王俊凯的性器坐了下去。

“疼吗？”王俊凯托着他的腰，没有做润滑的进入是有些困难的，可易烊千玺却没有拒绝他，反而有些主动去迎合他的想法。

易烊千玺紧咬着嘴唇摇头，整根没入他的体内，他趴在王俊凯的肩头小声地喘息，抱怨道：“为什么这么大？”

王俊凯捏了捏他的脸，仿佛他们的年龄互调过来，他是在安抚着受了委屈的小朋友。

易烊千玺低下头咬住了王俊凯的上衣扣子，用牙齿去解开，他的舌尖会接触到王俊凯的肌肤，液体遗留在表面。

动作幅度使得易烊千玺的睡衣滑落至肩膀，而他没有注意到，只是在解着纽扣，与王俊凯进行肌肤接触。

王俊凯闻到易烊千玺身上的沐浴露香味，是摆在柜子最内层只有王俊凯会用，“以后都用这个。”

易烊千玺缓缓地抬起头，睡衣完全地褪了下去，天真的眼神，问道：“什么？”

“以后用我的沐浴露。”王俊凯亲吻他的身体，他们结合的部位在摩擦着，他说：“自己动。”

易烊千玺抱着王俊凯的脖颈，慢慢地扭动起身子，零碎的呻吟声。

“嗯…嗯…”

易烊千玺终是无力地靠在王俊凯的怀里，软软地说：“好累。”

王俊凯用指腹揩去易烊千玺脸上的汗水，易烊千玺仰着头去舔舐他的手指，偶尔会含住他的指尖，轻轻地吮吸。

“怎么是咸的？”易烊千玺略微失望。

“我给吃甜的。”王俊凯伸手拿过茶几上的水果软糖，他拆开了外包装，送进了易烊千玺的嘴里，“这个是甜的。”

易烊千玺只咬过一半的软糖，而剩余的一半则是要送进王俊凯嘴里。

王俊凯压过易烊千玺的嘴唇，与软糖一同吞入，说道：“野玫瑰。”

“我吗？”

“本来以为你是白玫瑰，其实你是野玫瑰。”软糖的夹心化在王俊凯的口中，“带刺的野玫瑰，可谁也不会因此而放弃采摘。”

易烊千玺盯着王俊凯好一会，而后迅速地咬了下他的下唇，得逞道：“终于是我咬你了。”

王俊凯抱着易烊千玺交换了两人的位置，投下来的阴影包裹着易烊千玺，“想咬哪里，都给你咬。”

“想咬你…”易烊千玺的双腿缠在王俊凯的腰肢，“虎牙。”

“为什么想咬这里？”王俊凯张开口，指了指他的虎牙。

“就是想咬那里。”易烊千玺有些耍赖的意味，“你下来点，我咬不到。”

王俊凯几乎是贴在了易烊千玺的脸上，呼出的热气洒了过去，问道：“这样行吗？”

易烊千玺去咬王俊凯的虎牙，像是幼崽吃食那样的小心翼翼，笑道：“比糖还要甜。”

王俊凯让易烊千玺的笑给慌了神，他叫道：“千玺。”

易烊千玺一怔，王俊凯是第一次用这两个字来喊易烊千玺，抹去了所有的一切。

“我喜欢你。”王俊凯忘却了他们的关系，只是在感情的发展而达到的水到渠成，他问：“你是不是也有点喜欢我？”

07  
“你是说什么样的喜欢？”易烊千玺仿佛在思考的样子，又问：“是欲望的喜欢吗？”

像是燃烧着的火焰，王俊凯的理智褪至全无，“不止这个。”

“那你现在是想爱我还是…”易烊千玺在王俊凯耳边轻轻地娇喘，手指在他的胸前打圆圈，问道：“还是想操我？”

“都想。”

王俊凯的性器顶入了易烊千玺的敏感带，粘稠的液体留在了床单上，与无缝隙的亲吻。

这场性爱的结束，汗水与精液融在一起，易烊千玺看了眼沙发上的狼藉，小声地发笑。

王俊凯抱起易烊千玺，往浴室走去，“怎么突然笑了？”

“以后不先洗澡了，不然就要洗两次了。”

王俊凯踢开浴室的门，将易烊千玺放进了浴缸里，而后调节好水温，放水。

易烊千玺把头埋进了水中，泡泡浮在水面上，他抬手去戳破泡泡。

王俊凯伸手捞起了他，擦去他脸上的水，正声道：“别玩这个，危险。”

“我比你大七岁，危不危险我更清楚。”易烊千玺拉过王俊凯的手，“你也进来。”

浴缸是单人用的，他们两人又是一米八的身高，空间难免会有些挤。易烊千玺坐在王俊凯的腿上，抬手拿过柜子上的沐浴露，涂抹在王俊凯的身上，说：“我用你的，你用我的。”

“嗯。”

“我能问你一个问题吗？”易烊千玺在得到王俊凯的同意后，问：“为什么你不姓邬？”

王俊凯愣了下，在易烊千玺以为王俊凯不想回答的时候，只听见王俊凯对他说。

“我妈在十七岁怀的我，她跟我爸只是酒后乱性，谁也不想要这个孩子。我妈身体从来都不好，打胎的时候医生告诉我妈，这个孩子可能是我妈这辈子唯一的孩子。她舍不得，瞒着我爸把孩子给下来了。我十岁那年我妈因病去世了，我爸才把我给接回家。我的户口迁到了他那，可名字还是用我妈给我取的，所以我还是姓王。”

“你爸喜欢她吗？”

“我不知道。”王俊凯突然一沉，问道，“怎么…吃醋了？”

“没有。”

王俊凯的情绪显然受到影响，他偏过头不去易烊千玺。

易烊千玺继续给他涂抹沐浴露，只是他的性器却在王俊凯的小腹上下摩擦，甚至会刻意去与王俊凯的性器进行首首相对，而易烊千玺又难以置信地问他，“你怎么又硬了？”

“你故意的。”王俊凯笑了，他弹了下易烊千玺的额头，无奈道：“易烊千玺，你是存心让我难受。”

易烊千玺的双手覆在王俊凯的性器，没有任何技巧的上下套弄，似乎察觉到在他手中的部位越加得滚烫越加得硬，“小凯，你教教我怎样弄才能让人舒服。”

“真想学？”

易烊千玺点了点头，再次强调说：“想。”

王俊凯把易烊千玺抱在了浴缸的沿上，跪在了他的双腿间，含住了他的性器。

“小…嗯…”王俊凯的口腔裹住了易烊千玺的性器，牙齿扫过每一寸的筋脉，易烊千玺无法抑制喘息，“小凯…你…你别再…别这样。”

反复吞吐，王俊凯终是吐出了他的性器，他摸了摸易烊千玺的头发，“学会了吗？”

易烊千玺整个人处于震惊的状态，王俊凯是傲慢的是不容他人来指点的，是在众星拥捧下的王者，而这样的一个人竟跪在他面前替他口交。

“没学会吗？”王俊凯半蹲着，与易烊千玺保持着平视，“你不用学会这个，你只要好好享受就行了。”

浴后。

易烊千玺躺在王俊凯的床上，王俊凯在关灯下亲了亲他的唇，“睡吧。”

易烊千玺的精力在浴室里用得不剩半分，王俊凯看着他闭上眼睛，呼吸慢慢地平稳了下来。

“为什么要避开那个话题？你是喜欢我爸才愿意跟他在一起的吗？”

“以后你会慢慢地喜欢上我吗？”

王俊凯满是落寞，易烊千玺不愿去回答，他也没去强求得到答案，也许未来会得到他所期待的回答。

第二天。

易烊千玺在给王俊凯准备早餐，准备好他上楼去叫醒王俊凯。

“小凯，起来吃饭了。”易烊千玺靠在床头，戳了戳王俊凯的脸。

王俊凯迷糊道：“不吃了。”

易烊千玺爬上床，钻进了被子里，一下下地亲王俊凯，“不能不吃早饭，对身体不好。”

王俊凯猛地起身把易烊千玺压在身下，易烊千玺搂着他的脖颈，贪婪地与他接吻。

“你今天怎么这么主动？”王俊凯翻个身让易烊千玺趴在他的身上，继续闭着眼睛补眠。

易烊千玺用手撑开了王俊凯的眼睛，逼得他不能再睡，而后说道：

“邬童他打电话给我，说他晚上就回来了。”

08  
王俊凯的睡意顿时全无，邬童提前结束出差，打乱了他所有的安排。

易烊千玺轻轻地拍了拍王俊凯的头，“小屁孩，我又变回你的小妈了。”

王俊凯一字一字地说：“可你现在不是。”

“所以不吃早餐了？”

“先吃你。”

易烊千玺把自己的裤子给脱了下来，光溜的下身，大腿内侧有数不清的红印，他说：“全是你弄的。”

王俊凯的性器没有任何费力地进入他的穴口，他做好扩张的准备，而易烊千玺却让他直接进来。他不明所以，原来这地方早就在欢迎他的到来。

“自己弄的吗？”王俊凯抽动着身体，易烊千玺的内壁在吸附着他，让他无法离开。

易烊千玺微微地点了下头，“我进来前就做好扩张了。”

“那个时候你在想什么？”

“你。”易烊千玺毫不犹豫地说出，“想着你醒来就可以来操我了…那个时候只想着你。”

“易烊千玺，你是喜欢我的吧。”王俊凯笃定地说，“不要说谎。”

“你说喜欢就是喜欢。”易烊千玺说得很随意，或许喜欢也只是件随意的事，以至于他没有认真对待过。

王俊凯抓住了易烊千玺的手，与他十指相扣，认真地说：“千玺，我们交往吧。”

“我们这叫偷情吧。”易烊千玺笑，“而且你的女朋友同意我们交往吗？”

“她…”

易烊千玺吻住了王俊凯的唇，所有的解释被吞入。

邬童是晚上七点到家的，他的脸略为苍白，整个颓废的样子。

易烊千玺本是在客厅等王俊凯的，那人从吃过午饭就消失了，给他打电话也是关机状态。他见邬童没有说一句话就进了卧室，给王俊凯发了条短信提醒他「邬童回来了」。易烊千玺接过司机的一叠文件，询问情况得到的是不知，他只好让司机回去，泡了杯茶走去卧室。

“怎么了？”易烊千玺担心地问道，将茶水放在了桌上。

“没事。”邬童站在书柜前，他面前的是枚戒指，与易烊千玺抽屉里那枚是成对的。

易烊千玺注意到邬童的手机界面停留在某条短信，他猜测是这条短信让邬童而心情不佳的，试探道：“是生意上的问题吗？”

“不是。”邬童沉默片刻，转过身说：“过来。”

易烊千玺慢慢地走过去，邬童突然把人给抱在怀里。他是紧握着最后的稻草，在易烊千玺身上寻得唯一的希望。

易烊千玺全身僵硬，邬童的力度像是要把他碾碎在怀中，嵌入他的灵魂。

“邬童，你怎么了？”

邬童分开了两个人的距离，问道：“我们有多久没见面了？”

“两天。”

“两天。”邬童说，“为什么我感觉我们好久没有见面了？”

门外传来了一阵的碰撞声，邬童皱了眉头，喊道：“李姨，怎么回事？”

李姨慌张地跑了过来，解释道：“小凯喝醉酒，撞到了客厅的桌椅。”

邬童走出卧室，站在楼梯口看客厅的具体情况，王俊凯让郑磊搀扶回来的，躺在沙发上说着含糊不清的话。

“这几天发生了什么？”邬童对于唯一的儿子是关心的，他跑下楼去看王俊凯的状态。

易烊千玺迟迟没有下楼，王俊凯坐了起来，转回头看了眼易烊千玺，而后又转了回头。

“李姨，给他煮点醒酒汤。”邬童给王俊凯递了杯热水，问身旁的郑磊：“他怎么喝了这么多？”

“不知道，凯哥什么也没说，就是在喝酒。酒吧里的人怕他喝出事，所以打了电话给我。”

王俊凯突然推开了邬童，跑进洗手间，一阵的呕吐。

郑磊担忧道：“邬叔叔，用不用去看下医生？”

“先不用了，让他休息一下可能就好了。”

王俊凯趴在洗漱台上，郑磊和邬童合力将人抬进了卧室。

“邬叔叔，我先回去了。”

郑磊离开后，邬童也出了卧室。他在楼梯间见易烊千玺捧着杯醒酒汤上来，问：“李姨呢？”

“我让李姨给我的，我好歹也是小凯的小妈，还是要关心他的。”

邬童不清楚易烊千玺和王俊凯的关系，只用着小妈与儿子难以磨合的矛盾而来揣测，他提醒道：“这孩子喝醉酒要是说了什么不好听的话，你也别跟他计较。”

“我知道了。”

易烊千玺推开了门，王俊凯背对着他而躺，他琢磨了下话语，问道：“感觉怎么样了？”

王俊凯不说好也不说不好，易烊千玺无奈只好先放下醒酒汤，绕到他的面前蹲了下去。

王俊凯红着眼，满身的酒味，他问：“你是不是介意我以前做的事？”

易烊千玺心里发酸，王俊凯又说，“我以前的确是谈过很多女朋友，我承认这很混蛋。你总是会用各种话来躲过我的问题，我喜欢你，那你呢。我问了你两次，可我得到的答案都是模凌两可的。”

“王俊凯，你什么意思？”

王俊凯搂过易烊千玺的脖颈，用被子盖住了两个人，在封闭的空间亲吻易烊千玺的唇。

易烊千玺推了推他，小声地说：“邬童在外面。”

“我跟李紫嫣分手了，我现在没有女朋友也没有男朋友。”王俊凯的眼泪掉了出来，他说：“所以，你要不要试着和我交往？”

09

易烊千玺无法回应这份喜欢，只能安抚道：“你先休息，有什么话等醒来再说。”

“你留下来陪我。”王俊凯过于的执拗，“别走了。”

易烊千玺在封闭的空间有些喘不过气来，他把被子给移开了，“别开玩笑了，邬童在家。”

“我没有开玩笑。”王俊凯坐了起来，他捞起易烊千玺到他的大腿上，也许下一秒会有人闯进来，可于他来说已经没有那么重要了，“你跟我一起睡，行不行？”

易烊千玺让王俊凯禁锢的动弹不得，妥协道：“等邬童睡着了，我再来。”

王俊凯考虑了易烊千玺所处的情况，在他额前亲了下，终是笑了，“那我等你。”

易烊千玺碰了碰王俊凯的额头，“嗯。”

深夜。

易烊千玺轻手轻脚地推开了王俊凯卧室的门，正要关上门，却让一股大力按在了门板上。

“嘭”的一声，王俊凯捏着易烊千玺的下巴，重重地吻了下去，他身上的酒味全散去了，只有淡淡的薰衣草味，是易烊千玺沐浴露的香味。

易烊千玺唯一的呼吸让王俊凯给夺去，他反锁了卧室的门，揽过王俊凯的脖子，加深了只属于他们两人的吻。

他们一路吻到床上，身上的衣物是对方给脱下来的，易烊千玺在王俊凯身下发笑，他问：“我们是不是在偷情啊？”

王俊凯在黑夜中进入易烊千玺的身体，有些委屈地说：“你没同意跟我交往，那我们现在就是在偷情。”

完全熟悉易烊千玺的身体，王俊凯的性器深至他的敏感处，用力地撞击。

“小凯…别弄那。”

王俊凯停了下来，疑惑地问道：“怎么了，是很疼吗？”

“不是，就是你每次顶到那里我就情不自禁要叫出声来，我怕邬童会听到。”

“千玺，我想搬出去住。”王俊凯在易烊千玺的体内抽插，“只要我爸在家，你就去我那。”

“太麻烦了，而且迟早会被发现的。”

“那你每天都能来我卧室吗？”王俊凯与易烊千玺交换了位置，他好像很喜欢易烊千玺主动的样子。

易烊千玺严严实实地坐了下去，性器吞进了最深处，想起往事怨道：“你以前不是挺讨厌我的吗？”

王俊凯在套弄着易烊千玺的性器，回他道：“我爸给我找的小妈我都不喜欢。”

“那我你也不喜欢吗？”易烊千玺伏在了王俊凯的身上，像是溺水的少年上下蹭动。

“不喜欢。”

溺水的少年爬至岸边。

易烊千玺站了起来，拉扯出透明的液体，他和着精液滚到了床的另一边，只留着生气的背影给王俊凯看。

王俊凯伸手把人抱回了怀中，平复了易烊千玺的情绪后，柔声道：“我爱你。”

易烊千玺的眼眶顿时红了，他揉了揉发疼的眼睛，“那你还威胁我？”

王俊凯似乎叹了口气，他问：“我除了威胁你，还能有别的办法来拥有你吗？”

他是禁忌的暗恋，用着最为卑鄙的手段来让易烊千玺步入他的陷阱中。可他是先动心的，甘心去破坏准备已久的结网。易烊千玺从始至终操纵着全局，喜怒哀乐只因为他一人。

“你什么时候喜欢我的？”

“第一次见到你的时候，我就想占有你。我想像你这样的人在我的身下会是什么样子的，可后来我只想你来爱我。易烊千玺，我是先动心的人，所以你是唯一一个有权利有资格来让我心甘情愿去做任何的事的人。你可以不用马上来回应我的喜欢，我会等你。”王俊凯说，“可也别让我等太久。”

我会等你，只等你。

易烊千玺的泪水沾在了王俊凯的胳膊上，眼睫毛也是湿湿的。王俊凯慌得抬手开了灯，易烊千玺的眼泪无声地落下。

“王俊凯，搬出去吧。”易烊千玺笑了笑，他说：“但你不能嫌麻烦也不能嫌累。”

“什么？”

“你要每天接我过去再送我回来。”

10  
窗帘在夜风的吹动下微微摆动，或明或暗的影子映在墙壁上。

易烊千玺本是没有察觉到的，只是这影子倒让他的视线看向了那处，猛然一阵冷意袭来。易烊千玺往王俊凯的怀里靠了靠，赤裸的身体在相互取暖。可远远不够，他想能与王俊凯融合一体是更为好之事。

王俊凯想起在易烊千玺来之前，他是开了条缝的，好去散散室内的烟味，问道：“冷吗？”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，暖气可抵得上一丝的热量，“没有那么冷。”

“我去关窗户。”王俊凯想要起身，易烊千玺紧紧地抱着他，像是不愿让热源远离。

易烊千玺有些惊于他对王俊凯的黏性，也许是最深处的爱意在作用着，他说：“不用关了…要不然你就抱我过去。”

王俊凯无奈地叹了口气，只好把人给抱了起来，易烊千玺双腿缠在他的腰间。易烊千玺仰着头看王俊凯眼中毫无波澜，他咬了下嘴唇，心中生出一计。

易烊千玺勾上了王俊凯的脖子，慢慢地往上爬，性器一点一点地在他的身上扫过。

王俊凯差点腿一软，警告道：“别乱动。”

易烊千玺得寸进尺地顶了下王俊凯，手指在他的后背处游走。

王俊凯把人给扔在了窗台上，没有威力的瞪了他一眼，示意他适可而止。

“小凯，我们是不是没有在这里做过？”

他忘了，易烊千玺是野玫瑰。

……

易烊千玺的眼泪落满了窗台，身后是王俊凯凶猛的贯穿。

液体与泪水交融。

易烊千玺醒时是中午时间，客厅里不见王俊凯和邬童二人，李姨热了饭端上来。

“李姨，他们俩人呢？”

“一大早邬总就把小凯带去公司，说是省得让他每天无所事事的。”

“哦。”

易烊千玺窝在沙发上看了一下午的连续剧，有些乏力，靠在沙发上睡了过去。

王俊凯回来见易烊千玺靠在沙发上，毛毯掉落在了地上，电视里播放的是无趣的广告。邬童在门口跟人打电话，看着架势是要打好一会的。他走到沙发前，蹲了下去，含住易烊千玺的唇珠轻轻地吮吸。

“嗯…”易烊千玺发出了小声的低喃，他过于熟悉王俊凯，甚至不需要去睁开眼睛，他唤道：“小凯。”

邬童挂断电话，餐桌上摆好了饭菜，李姨在厨房里整理餐具。易烊千玺上前接过了他的外套，挂在了架子上。

易烊千玺是邬童名义上的伴侣，他要扮演起这一角色，自然的问道：“今天怎么想着把小凯带到公司里去了？”

邬童坐在了易烊千玺对面的位置，王俊凯倒是选了易烊千玺右侧的位置，与第一次的座位是相同的。

“早点接触对他好些。”邬童看了易烊千玺一眼，欲言又止的样子。

王俊凯的脚尖勾起了易烊千玺的睡裤，轻轻地一蹭，极为的色情。

易烊千玺的脸一红，害怕邬童会发现，埋下头来吃饭。

王俊凯嘴角勾了勾，他对邬童说，“我想搬出去住。”

邬童一顿，放下了手中的筷子，正声道：“不行。”

“为什么？”

“这些事等你成年再说。”

王俊凯的情绪有些激动，易烊千玺的膝盖碰了他一下，晃了晃筷子，让他不要再提了。

“哦。”

三人继续吃饭，易烊千玺为了安抚王俊凯，趁着邬童低头正盯着手机看。刻意把勺子碰到了王俊凯的手侧，王俊凯下意识的去帮他拿勺子，同一时间易烊千玺的手盖在了上面，用手指轻轻地摸了下。

相视一笑。

吃完晚饭，李姨的孙女发高烧，易烊千玺让她先回去，他来整理碗筷。

王俊凯犹豫了一下，跟邬童说：“我去帮小妈。”

邬童一愣，随即笑道：“去吧。”

王俊凯拉开厨房的隔门，易烊千玺回过头见是他有些吃惊，正让他出去之时，唇上却压上了吻。

隔门不是透明的，使人看不清画面只可听见声响，易烊千玺整个人抵在厨台上，他无法拒绝王俊凯所做的事，张开口让他更好的侵入。

客厅里放着热播的综艺，邬童似乎没有把注意力转移到厨房里的动静。

王俊凯摸进了易烊千玺的睡裤里，易烊千玺推了推他，小声道：“邬童还在外面。”

“他在跟人聊天，不会发现的。”王俊凯只玩弄易烊千玺的前头，又说：“我爸等会要去参加他高中的同学会，我跟李叔说了，如果他喝醉了，直接送到酒店去。”

“小凯。”易烊千玺叫了王俊凯一声，得到了敷衍的回应，他只好说道：“你弄得我好舒服。”

“……”

易烊千玺彻底地软在了王俊凯的怀里，他们甚至是忘记了所处的位置。

客厅的电视不知在什么时候没了声音，易烊千玺瞬间惊醒，飞快地整理了下身上的衣物。王俊凯拉开了隔门，发现客厅没有人。

邬童的车没有在门口。

二楼的卧室，细微的呻吟声，散落一地的衣物。

无间缝的性事，易烊千玺承受着王俊凯一次又一次的抽送，问道：“怎么一秒也不能等？”

王俊凯回他道：“是你先诱惑我的，所以我才忍不住的。”

易烊千玺反驳道：“我就说了一句话就诱惑你了，你就这么不禁诱的吗？”

“嗯。”王俊凯直接承认了，身下的人对他的诱惑是他从未想象得到的，只是悔着没能建个金屋将其藏起来，“真想把你藏起来。”

王俊凯说的话和在肉体碰撞声中，易烊千玺问他：“你后半句说的是什么？”

“我说…”王俊凯吻上了易烊千玺的眉心，慢慢地说道。

“我好喜欢你。”

11  
邬童到达酒店，唯一想见之人靠在焦耳的肩上，含糊不清地在说着醉话。

“童哥。”焦耳似乎是寻到了救命稻草，朝着邬童直摆手。

邬童上前把尹柯往自己怀里带去，在场的人无不是视其为寻常之事，拉着身侧之人聊天。

江狄给邬童塞了张房卡，嘀咕道：“三十多岁的人了，别再瞎折腾了。”

邬童没来得及接过那张房卡，尹柯一个大力把房卡给扔在地上，好像是很不满这一行为。

“尹柯，别闹。”邬童弯下腰又重新拾起了房卡，直接放进了口袋里，不给尹柯任何机会。

尹柯咬了下嘴唇，想要质问的话却因旁人过多而通通憋了回去。

邬童跟所有人说明了情况，半搂半抱着尹柯进了电梯里，按了房卡上的楼层数。

一时间，尹柯的眼睛泛着红色，他低着头没有说话，打滚的眼泪模糊了视线。

电梯门打开，他们进了房间里，邬童让服务员送了份醒酒汤上来。

邬童蹲在尹柯的面前，半哄道：“你要不要先洗澡？”

“邬童，你是不是以为我们还是高中那会？”尹柯在此之前抹干了眼泪，只留着通红的眼睛看着邬童。

邬童顿了下，反问他：“那你为什么要来同学会？”

高中时代的错过，再次相逢悸动依在，只是谁也不肯多迈出一步，唯有等着对方的靠近。

尹柯抬手脱下了外套与衬衫，赤裸着上身，在要解开皮带之际，邬童按住了他的手，不解的问道：“你这是在干嘛？”

“你不就是想要跟我做吗，好完成你高中未实现的想法。”

做爱让人撞见，父母的请求与逼迫，他提出了分手，所有的狠话和绝情话说给了邬童。少年过于冲动莽撞更过于懦弱，他们无权去反抗面对的困难，选择了最为妥当的路径，想着无所求的去度过余生。

邬童抄起床单裹着尹柯，对他说：“尹柯，我没想过。”

“邬童，你高中可不是这样的。”尹柯身上的床单没有外力而掉落，他的皮带早是松开的，纽扣与拉链同时落下。

“尹柯，你别激我。”

“我激你什么？”

邬童压上了尹柯的身体，他的手摸在了尹柯的下身，只是轻轻的抚摸，却让他整个头皮发麻。

尹柯拉开了床头柜的抽屉，扔给了邬童一瓶润滑剂，他没有衣物的躺在邬童的身下。

邬童抬高了尹柯的腿，冰凉的润滑剂涂抹在他的穴口，他的手指探了进去。

“嗯…”尹柯的体内进了异物，互不相识，在一点一点的进行接触。

邬童三指并入，摸到了尹柯的敏感处，慢慢的进入让内壁重拾记忆，死死地吸着他的手指。

尹柯的身体对邬童不再陌生，与他一样在苦苦的祈求着邬童的留下，可他们的方式却会让人误解。

“尹柯，你放轻松，别这么紧。”邬童在替他扩张，越深越深去。

尹柯的手摸到了邬童的裤子，解开了他的皮带与纽扣，而后外内裤一同扯了下来。挺立的性器想要得到纾解，他说：“邬童，直接进来吧。”

邬童抽出手指，他的性器慢慢地进入到尹柯的体内，筋脉擦过了尹柯的内壁。

“…嗯…”尹柯的疼化成了轻哼，他的身体像是让邬童贯穿了一样，每一个地方都在疼痛着。

邬童俯下身亲吻尹柯，下身的动作却是没有半分的温柔。尹柯在情欲下张开了嘴，邬童在咬他的唇瓣，而后舌头钻入他的口腔。

缠绵的吻，诉尽了多年的相思与痛苦。

“尹柯。”邬童去吻尹柯的鼻梁，顶入了最深处，他说：“别离开我，好不好？”

尹柯闭上了眼睛，他摸不透邬童的心思，外人所说的传闻是真是假他无心去猜测，可眼睛所看的所听的是最真实的。

他们久未尝过性事的味道，竟会如初次那样的疯狂与惊喜。

“邬童，我们还是算了吧。”

眼角湿润了。

12  
“什么算了？”邬童咬紧了牙关，他的抽插更为的凶狠，好让尹柯无法来回答他的话。

尹柯的身体像是撕裂成多份，没有一处是完全属于他的，他在等着邬童对他的惩罚也在等着他们所相处的最后时间。

慢慢地，邬童的理智回归，他从尹柯体内退出，伏在他的身上。

尹柯半晌没有发现邬童的动静，却发觉颈窝处一阵温热，他猛然惊觉邬童是在哭。

“邬童？”他小心翼翼的喊了他一声，只得来一声轻得无法再轻的「嗯」，他问：“你又何必如此？”

邬童抬起了头，他的眼睛干干的，只有微红的眼眶出卖了他。他从尹柯身上起来，把人又抱回了怀里，死死地按着他，不说话也不松手。

尹柯沉默了片刻，又问：“邬童，人会不会同时喜欢两个人，喜欢到哪个也不愿放手？”

“你这话是什么意思？”

“我在想，为什么你明明喜欢着他人，却依旧在我面前摆出一副深情的模样？”尹柯有些嘲讽的意味，在讽刺着邬童更是在讽刺着他自身。

邬童明白了尹柯问出话的缘故，“你是不是听说了易烊千玺的事或是说那些我曾带回家过的人？”

尹柯有意让他所说出的话婉转些，可邬童却总爱打直球，击中最根本的问题。

“我想你，尹柯，这些年我疯狂的想你。”邬童说，“任何与你相像的人我都会去想尽一切办法来接近他，可他们总归不是你。我在他们身上寻到一分的安慰，可安慰过后是无尽的冷清。我不停地换去身边的人，以为这样可以忘记你。但他们却让我越发的想你，想要见你。”

尹柯鼻头发酸，邬童察觉到他的情绪变化，低下头去亲了亲他的唇，似在安抚。

“我没有让易烊千玺离开是因为家里的那个小兔崽子。”

“那个孩子是不是…”尹柯的喉咙像是用尖物抵住一样，他只是猜测过，却没有足够的证据来相信。

“王瑶的孩子，我收养了他。”邬童又捏着尹柯的嘴，亲了上去，“我们说过要帮她的。”

十七岁的少女告知她要承担起母亲的责任，她恐慌害怕甚至是想要轻生。若不是在尹柯劝说下，她会爬上天桥坠入海中，让所有的痛苦远离她。

“她不是说要去找那个男的吗？”

“那天之后，她没有去找孩子的亲生父子，反而是躲在了个小县城里。有天我接到了陌生电话，是医院打来给我的。她留下的是我们两人的号码，可你的号码停了机，他们只能打给了我。”邬童抓过身侧的毛毯，盖在尹柯的身上，问他：“你的手怎么这么冰，是不是有点冷？”

尹柯摇了摇头，邬童把他严严实实地给包了起来，笑道：“怎么比高中那会还要怕冷？”

“然后呢？”

“然后…医生问我要保小保大，她身体一直不好，我说保大。可我赶到医院的时候，医生去跟我她致力要保孩子，她是生孩子死过去的。我把孩子给抱回了家，托给我父母照顾，等我二十五岁才把他接到我的身边来。”

尹柯在脑海里缓冲了一会，又问：“你刚刚说是什么意思，他跟易烊千玺怎么回事？”

“就是你想的那个意思，我要把人给赶了出去，我这个儿子怕也是再也不回家，跟他一起跑了。”

出差的那个晚上，他在晚会上与尹柯重逢，却是不欢而散。回来的路上，他收到了助理给他发来的邮箱，是易烊千玺与王俊凯亲吻的相片，接吻的地点是王俊凯的卧室。他故意去抱易烊千玺，发觉到他的紧张与身体的僵硬，而易烊千玺身上的那件正是王俊凯的。他的第一反应是要让易烊千玺离开，只是王俊凯醉酒而归，他又不得不放弃了这个决定。

“那你准备怎么跟他们说？”

“先去看看两人的想法，只是到时候要是真的喜欢，依着小凯那性子一定要搬出去的，他肯定不想易烊千玺跟我碰面。”

“那…你之前没跟他…那孩子谈过吗？”

“没有。”

“你不在乎吗？”

“我只有一件在乎的事。”邬童突然笑了，问他：“你打算什么时候跟我回家？”

尹柯鼻头一酸，他想借着醉意好去向邬童讨来真相，可到头来没有半分的醉意。邬童接下那张房卡，无疑是在证实着他的猜想与外界的传闻，“我以为你不想让我去你那，怕被他发现…我…”

“所以，你就跟我说算了。”邬童抱起尹柯去浴室，“以后还说不说这话了？”

“不说了。”尹柯抱住邬童的脖颈，笑着跟他说：“我妈同意我们在一起了。”

钟表的摆动。

王俊凯环着易烊千玺玩电脑游戏，他的性器在依旧是在他体内，时不时的顶一下。

“输了。”易烊千玺把游戏机扔在毯上，“为什么我总是输？”

“可能你技术不好。”王俊凯在收到李叔的短信，拉着易烊千玺下楼玩游戏，他想要易烊千玺再次回到这个屋子之时，所有的回忆画面只与他相关，他说：“所以，你要答应我一个要求。”

他们的禁恋是由这句话开始的，可否由这句话结束，重新一段真正的恋爱。

“你要什么？”

“你明天陪我去一个地方。”王俊凯要去与邬童说明他们的关系，私情是见不得光的，外人会去小声的议论。可易烊千玺在他这里，要永远向着光。

“明天不行，明天我要出去一趟。”

“那…后天总可以了吧。”

“嗯。”

耀白的光线，落日余晖，褪去了最初的色彩，终而染上了墨黑。

-我在公园等你。

王俊凯抓过架子上的外套往外跑去，在过去的十二个小时里他联系不到易烊千玺。众多的可能与开脱的借口，他折磨着自己，只是去一个又一个地拨打他的号码。

路灯在维修，只有两三盏是在运转的，他绕着公园的小道找易烊千玺，在中段的路灯下发现了他，喊道：“易烊千玺。”

易烊千玺转过身，朝他跑来，整个人扑进了王俊凯的怀里。

“你去哪了？”王俊凯抱住了易烊千玺，意识到易烊千玺的不对劲，分开而问：“你怎么一直在抖？你到底去哪了？”

“王俊凯，我在酒吧认识的邬童。他很温柔，问我愿不愿意跟他在一起。”易烊千玺与王俊凯保持一定的距离，他避开了王俊凯的眼睛，怕会见到所想逃避的结果，“他告诉我他有个儿子，我们不过是玩玩而已，我不在乎他以前的生活。”

“我第一眼见到你，比起跟邬童在一起，我更想跟你偷情。我故意去引诱你，去让你对我产生性欲。解开的纽扣，房间里的叫声甚至是酒吧的相遇，全是我故意去安排的。你果真上钩了，在你的卧室我们做了。我以为我们会保持着这样的关系一直下去，可你却告诉我你喜欢我。”易烊千玺吸了下鼻子，“喜欢对我来说太过虚无缥缈，我没遇过让我喜欢的，就算是有也只是一瞬间。我比你大七岁，喜新厌旧的人碰见的太多太多，我怕你也是那样的人。”

“我在等，可能是等你喜新厌旧的那一天，也可能是等你真正喜欢到离不开我的那一天。可是…”易烊千玺看见王俊凯向他走了过来，只是两步的距离却是太过漫长，“我不想再等了。”

王俊凯站在他的面前，抬起手拭去了他的眼泪，轻声道：“怎么又哭了？”

“我去找了邬童，告诉了他所有的一切，我抱着毁了我，也同样会毁了你的最坏打算。王俊凯，我从来都不是善良的人。”易烊千玺不确定地问他，“所以，你还要不要喜欢我？”

“你记不记得在这个路灯下你说我要是比你大个一两岁，我们就像是谈恋爱的人。”王俊凯半蹲下来去看易烊千玺的眼睛，确认没有在哭，又说：“可我比你小又如何，我会去敬你去爱你。你在我这里可以永远像是小朋友一样讨来旁人不曾拥有的偏心，也可以像前辈一样给予我人生经验给予我你的偏心。只有你爱着我，我就会爱着你。哪怕你不爱我了，我依然还是在爱着你。”

“易烊千玺，我没有男朋友也没有女朋友。所以，你要不要试着跟我交往？”王俊凯笑了下，“这是我第三次跟你告白了，你要是不答应的话，我可是要准备第四次。”

易烊千玺泣不成声，王俊凯慢慢地抱过他，轻拍他的后背，说道：“看来是要第四次告白了。”

他从口袋里摸出了个黑色盒子，取出盒子里的戒指，与他说：“易烊千玺，这可不是让你跟我交往，可是要一辈子跟我在一起的。”

同一路灯下，易烊千玺终是吻上了王俊凯。

END  
戒指在第四章  
路灯在第五章


End file.
